Kashigo's adventures in love
by Moon-Raven15
Summary: These chapters will all be different but some might go into more then one chapter. This is a Kashigo fanfic that i will be writing and i will try to post once or twice a month if i can if i am even late i do apologize a head of time this if my very first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it!
1. Ichigo in wonderland

**Me: Hello it's nice to meet everyone I'm MoonRaven15**

**Ichigo: Hello I'm Amano Ichigo**

**Makoto: Kashino Makoto nice to meet you**

**Me: Hey not fair I didn't get to say my lines #-_-**

**Ichigo: Sorry Raven-chan**

**Me: Oh well here is my first every fanfic**

**Makoto: Will somebody remind me why I'm here?**

**Ichigo: Because you said that you'll always do anything for me, no matter what.**

**Me: Okay well let's start shall we**

**Makoto: MoonRaven15 does not own Yumeiro Patissiere**

Amano Ichigo had woken up to the bright morning sun shining throw her light pink curtains. It seemed like another morning at St. Marie Academy, she would get up put on her uniform and go to the dining hall to join her classmates and the go to normal classes, but something seemed different about her room. She wasn't in her room at the academy; she was in her room at home.

"_What am I doing here? I don't remember coming home at all. My uniform it's my old one from before I went to St. Marie Academy! What's going on here?" _Ichigo thought in her head. Ichigo ran out of her room and ran to the kitchen where her parents and younger sister were eating breakfast.

"Mama!" Ichigo said as she ran into the room with a loud bang from when she opened the door, "Why am I here at home and not at St. Marie?"

Her family looked at her like there was something very wrong. "Ichigo, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" her mother asked her with one hand on her daughter's cheek and the other on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Did you hit fall out of bed again and hit your head.

"What? No, all I want to know is why I'm here at home and not at St. Marie Academy. Why did I wake up in my room here and not in my room with Rumi-chan? Where are Kashino, Andou-kun, and Hanabusa-kun? "

"Ichigo we don't know what St. Maria Academy is or who Rumi-chan is or Kushiro or anybody by those names."

"It's KASHINO mama. And you do know who he is and Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun are you and papa and Natsume meet them they can here and made Natsume a cake when she wanted to quit playing the piano! They go to St. Marie Academy with me."

"Nee-chan, what are you talking about I've never thought of quitting piano." The look Natsume gave her older sister worried Ichigo. "Don't you remember that I have a computation this Sunday? I've been practicing really hard for months."

"Ichigo why don't you stay home and rest today instead of going to school. Papa will take care of you today while your sister and mama leave. Plus you can help papa with the…."

"No I'll go to school. I'm feeling fine. I think I just need to get out of the house and going to school might help some." Ichigo walked slowly up to her room and put on the uniform that was hanging on a hook outside her closet. _"How could they not remember the Sweet Princes? Natsume fall in love with their looks when they came here. I have so many memories of the four of us together. All of the pictures we took. THE PICTURES! I HAVE TO FIND JUST PICTURE OF US TOGETHER AND I CAN SHOW IT TO EVERYONE!" _She looked through all the photo albums she had in her room and found nothing, and then there was one left she was about to open it when, "Ichigo, if you don't hurry up and leave you'll late for school." Her mother was calling from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming!" she put the album on her bed and went down stairs. "Oh, you're not wearing your hair up today Ichigo?" asked her dad when she walked in. "Huh? Oh, no I didn't feel like it today so I just brushed it out."

On her way to school Ichigo thought thinking about all of her friends and the academy. "_If I can just find a picture when I get home I will know that everything that happened when I left home and went to St. Marie wasn't just a dream. But if I don't find a picture I'm going to have to think of another way or I may never see everyone again."_ Next thing she knew she was pushed from behind and almost fell face first on the ground.

"Good morning Ichigo-chan. What's wrong, you looked serious just now. That's not like you." The standing behind Ichigo was one of her befriends from before she transferred to St. Maria, Izumi Mikan. "Mikan-chan! It's been awhile I missed you when I went to St. Marie!" "Huh? St. Maria? Where's that and what do you mean it's been awhile and that you missed me? We just saw each other yesterday at school you've been going to the same school and we've been in the same class since the entrance ceremony." "Huh? OH, right sorry I'm just tired and not sure what I'm saying." Mikan looked at Ichigo with a confused look on her face "Okay, but if you get too tired during the day I'm taking you to the nurse's office." Then the two of them started walking towards the school. When they were almost there they ran into more of Ichigo's friends Sakura Usagi and Sakura Yuji the twins of their class who had been friends with Ichigo since they were in kindergarden. "Ichigo-chan, Mikan-chan good morning" Usagi always greeted them while Yuji normally didn't say anything. "Usagi-chan, Yuji-kun morning."

"Ichigo is something wrong you aren't acting like yourself this morning." Yuji could always see when something was wrong with Ichigo. "No I'm just tried just not feeling like myself today Yuji-kun. I have a lot on my mind this morning that's all."

When they reached their classroom everyone took their seats but Ichigo. Usagi went over to Mikan's desk and pulled Yuji along with her. "Mikan-chan do you know what's wrong with Ichigo-chan? The way she's acting is not like her. Normally she would have been eating sweets on her ways to school and her hairs not up in pigtails either." Mikan took another look at their friend who was still standing over her desk. "I'm not sure she told me she was just really tired, but even if she that's true she never leaves her hair down or comes to school without sweets. Plus this morning when I meet up with her she looked at me and said it had been a while and that she missed me after she went to St. Marie. This Ichigo is kind of scaring me." The twins nodded in agreement. Usagi walked over to Ichigo to talk to her.

"Ichigo-chan what's going on, you've been acting a little weird. You know you can tell me if something is wrong." Ichigo put her bag on the hook sat down and looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan I can't tell you or Yuji-kun or Mikan-chan because you'll think I'm crazy." "Ichigo-chan we would never think you're crazy. So please will you…." Usagi didn't get to finish what she was saying because the bell rung and the teacher came into the classroom.

"Everyone take your seats I have an announcement to make. We have some new transfer students they are from St. Marie Academy and will be studding here for only a month but let's make them feel welcomed. You can all come in now." As soon as the first student walked in Ichigo's eyes widened. "Allow me to introduce Katou Rumi-san, Hanabusa Satsuki-kun, Andou Sennosuke-kun, and Kashino Makoto-kun."


	2. reintroducing each other

**Me: Hi everyone I'm here with the second chapter to the story that left you wanting more.**

**Makato: I don't get where you're going with this. Why are we at Amano's old school?**

**Ichigo: Makato it's really easy to get if you closely pay attention.**

**Me: She's right you know. All you have to do it connect with your feelings of love for Ichigo-chan**

**Makato: No way! Sorry but I don't go around saying how much I love someone like some people do.**

**Me: Oh, then how about I just put Ichigo-chan with Johnny instead. How would that make you feel, hmmm?**

**Makato: WHAT DON'T YOU DARE PUT MY GIRLFRIEND TOGETHER WITH THAT STUPID AMERICAN PLAY-BOY! :[ no offence to all American guys**

**Ichigo: Makato! You called me your girlfriend! Finally you can say it aloud. I'm so happy! ^/^**

**Me: Good for you Kashino! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere ^_^**

**Makato: WHA O/O … NO! I didn't mean… oh never mind**

Ichigo looked at the four students in the front of the class thinking to herself' "_Why are the four of them here?"_

"Do any of you have something you would like to say to your new classmates?" the teacher looked at the four transfer students hoping one of them would like to speak and tell the class something.

"Sensei I would like to speak. Hello I'm Katou Rumi, as you were told we are from St. Marie Academy. The Chairmen of our school thought it would it would be a good experience for us to go to a normal school and see what it like is to not have our normal class and things like that." Rumi spoke to everyone with sure a big smile that everyone couldn't take their eyes off her. "Along with me are the top three students from my class. I'll let them introduces themselves but together they are _The Sweet Princes of St. Marie_"

"Hello pretty ladies I'm Hanabusa Satsuki. I would like to give all you lovely girl a present." From out of nowhere Hanabusa-kun pulls out a bunch of roses and starts going to each girl's desk giving them and candy rose. "I specialize in candy art and I made all of these for you, including Sensei." When he got to the last girl in the class it was Ichigo he looked at her and smiled. "I think I'll give you the biggest and best candy rose I have."

Ichigo looked at him and gave him a nervous smile. "Thank you Hanabusa-kun. It looks very beautiful."

Andou was the next one to speak. "Alright Hanabusa I think that's enough. Good day everyone I'm Andou Sennosuke. I come from a family that makes Japanese sweets I would like to offer everyone a small box of my green tea caramels that I made." Andou took a nicely wrapped package out of his bag and gave everyone a small box. "Alright Kashino it's your turn now be nice."

Kashino stepped up and looked at the class. "Yo, Kashino Makato I'm good at chocolate. I was always around my uncle who is a chocolatier so I made some bon-bon-chocolates and Katou made sponge cake."

Rumi went around and passed her cake out then Kashino went around passing out his chocolates. His late one was a strawberry bon-bon and it went to Ichigo. When Ichigo took the chocolate from his hand she felt a spark when their hands meet. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"_What was that just no? Did Kashino feel it too? He gave me a weird look right when I felt the spark. He might have. I think our eyes even meet there for a second. Oh, what am I saying? Just let it go Ichigo. Pretend like nothing happened." _Ichigo tried to get herself to calm down.

Yuji was watching Ichigo when Kashino got to her desk. The way the two looked at each other gave Yuji an uneasy feeling. He glared at Kashino when the four new students were all back at the front of the room.

"Okay, now let find you all places to sit. Well how about we put you in pairs. I want the following student to stand up when I say your name. Izumi Mikan-san."

"Yes!" Mikan answered loudly and stood up quickly.

"Sakura Usagi-san, Sakura Yuji-kun"

"Here," Usagi said and stood up.

"Whatever," was all Yuji said.

"And Amano Ichigo-san."

"Huh? Uh yes here." Ichigo stood up slowly with a confused look on her face.

"Now you all are staying at Amano-san's home, is the correct?" asked the teacher looked at the students.

"Yes that is right." Andou answered being as polite as ever.

"Good then let's see. Who will be paired with whom? Ah, I know! Izumi, you will be paired up with Hanabusa-kun."

"Yay! I wanted to be paired with the rose prince!" Mikan cheered out load and the class laughed at her.

"Moving on Sakura-san you are paired with Andou-kun. Sakura-kun you have Katou. This leaves Kashino-kun to Amano-san."

Yuji looked over at Ichigo again when he heard that she was paired up with someone he doesn't even know and already doesn't like. To him it also didn't help that he would be living in Ichigo's house.

Ichigo on the other hand seemed to be pleased with this. "_Yay! Now I get to be with Kashino! Wait, why am I so excited to be paired up with Kashino, the two of us hate each other. Well at least we did. He was always such a devil to me at the academy. We always fought, he made fun of me. And yet I don't think I would be as happy if I was paired up with Rumi-chan or Andou-kun or Hanabusa-kun. They're all my friends and I'm really relived to see them but..."_

"Okay since we don't have enough room for more desks we'll bring in some chairs and you four will share a desk with the one you're paired with until then you all have a free period. Katou-san and Sakura-kun, Hanabusa-kun and Izumi-san, Andou-kun and Sakura-san, and Kashino-kun and Amano-san the eight of you will go to the gym so you can get to know each other without the rest of the class bothering you."

The all followed the teacher to the gym. There were four rows of people. The teacher was the only one in the first row. Mikan, Usagi, and Yuji were lined up across from another behind the teacher. Kashino, Rumi, Andou, and Hanabusa were in the back, and Ichigo was alone between the two groups of students who were all her friends but only she knew this.

Yuji kept watching Ichigo. "_If she go nears him I'll step in between them so they can't talk until we are in the gym, but even then I'm keeping close to them."_

"Okay now you can all have peace so you can talk. Have fun and if you want you can play basketball or something but you have to stay here until lunch." With that the teacher left the eight kids alone.

Usagi was the first to speak so it wouldn't be so quit in the gym. "So… I think we should introduce ourselves to each other than spilt into our paired team and talk to each other. After a while we can all come back together and have fun."

"I think that's a good idea." Andou and Hanabusa said almost at the say time.

'"So I'll start. Hello I'm Sakura Usagi, I'm Yuji's younger twin sister and it's nice to meet you all."

"Hi I'm Izumi Mikan, I love sports and ramen, anime, manga but not the girly manga. So I'm basically a bit of a tom-boy. It's nice to meet you guys"

"Yo Sakura Yuji, I'm the older twin nice to meet ya."

"I'm Amano Ichigo. I love sweets and I usually have my hair up in pigtails and not down like this but I'm the oldest daughter of the family you guys are living with."

Ichigo said her introduction with a bright smile but to her it felt weird to introduce herself to her friends.

"Okay I'm next. Katou Rumi, my hometown is not that far from here and I'm excited to be here and see how different this school is from our academy."

"Hanabusa Satsuki, my mother is an interior designer and my father grew roses."

"Andou Sennosuke, I plan to make new sweets while sticking to what I learned from my family."

"I'm not reintroducing myself I did that back in the classroom." Kashino was being his normal unsociable self.

"_Well at least I don't to worry about Ichigo falling for that jerk short. The other two don't worry me either. Mikan and Usagi will want to keep them for themselves." _Yuji was carefully watching sweet princes making sure none of them would try to make Ichigo their girlfriend.

"Well how about we spilt up now. Each pair will take a different corner in the gym. Ichigo you can pick first." Usagi always had a plan on what to do and was good at explaining things. Everyone always said that she was the leader out of the four but she always thought that was Ichigo.

Ichigo took Kashino's hand and started walking towards the stage. "Kashino and I will take this corner." The smile on her face said _"I'm so happy to have been paired with Kashino!"_

Yuji looked at their hands and got jealous with rage. Mikan and Usagi say the look on his face and decided that they would take the spots where they could see Ichigo and Kashino and Yuji couldn't. They know this would make him upset.

"Mikan-chan, where are you and Hanabusa-kun going?"

"We're going to take that corner across from Ichigo-chan!" Mikan took Hanabusa's arm and walked to their spot.

"Yuji-kun you and Katou-san have the other end of the stage. Andou-kun and I will take the corner across from Mikan-chan and dangle from Ichigo-chan." With that they walked away.

"You and Izumi-san did this on purpose, didn't you?" Andou asked when he knew that they were far enough that Yuji couldn't hear.

"Yep we always do this to my brother because he likes Ichigo-chan but we can see that she doesn't like him. And it looks like she likes Kashino-kun or something. Plus it's a fun way to mess with my brother. What about you and Hanabusa-kun?"

"We like to tease Kashino and when their hands touched back in class his look helped us know that now we can tease him about his feelings for Amano-san." Andou's evil smirk let Usagi now that the two boys, she, and Mikan were going to have fun teasing Ichigo, Kashino and Yuji.

"Kashino why don't you tell me something about yourself if you want?" Ichigo asked Kashino with her sweetest smile, the one she knew he couldn't ever resist.

Kashino looked at her and blushed. "Well My family owns a hospital and my parents don't want to be a chocolatier they want me to take over the hospital but I don't want to I want to make sweets like my uncle does. Okay now it's your turn Amano."

"You can call me Ichigo if you want because living in my house we're all Amano, but you don't have to. Well my dream is to become a Patissiere. My grandmother was one and she always made me a strawberry tart that could put a smile on my face whenever I was upset."

"It's funny I feel like I've heard this before and that I've meet you before now. Sorry that sounded weird right?" Kashino look embarrassed

Ichigo put her hand on his, "No! We have met before I went to St. Marie with you and Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun. We were in "Group A" together. We won the Cake Grand Prix. I know that your sweet spirit is named Chocolate. Andou-kun has Caramel, and Hanabusa-kun has Café. My sweet spirit was Vanilla. I know about the legend that you can become a great Patissiere or patissier if you have a sweets spirit."

Kashino looked at her in surprise. "How do you know about our partners?'"

"Like I said I was a student at St. Marie Academy yesterday. When I woke up this morning I was here and new some are you Andou-kun Hanabusa-kun and Rumi-chan. We were in "Group A" together and the four of us won the Cake Grand Prix as Team Ichigo together. Kashino you once told me that you loved me and I told you that I loved you and we kissed."

Kashino blushed a deep red "Baka! I don't know what you're talking about! But the fact that you know about the sweets spirits and the legend of the academy means that there may be some true to what you're saying."

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Ichigo looked a Kashino with a worried expression on her face.

"No, I don't but we have to tell Andou and Hanabusa."

"No! You can't! They might not believe me like you do unless I have proof and I have something I want to try to help you remember me."

"What is it? Come on you can tell me." Kashino looked her with a serious face.

"Not here. Can we wait until it's just the two of us so the others don't make fun of us?" Saying this made Ichigo look down so Kashino wouldn't see her blush bright red.

"Sure. Well I think we're done for now, how about you?"

"Yeah I'll text Mikan-chan, Usagi-chan and Yuji-kun and tell them that we're done with our talk."

_New message: To Usagi-chan, Mikan-chan, Yuji-kun_

_Kashino and I are done with our talk. How about you guys? From Ichigo _

_New message: To Ichigo, Mikan, Yuji_

_Andou-kun and I are also done over here. From Usagi _

_New message: To Ichigo, Usagi, Yuji_

_Me and Hanabusa ran just ran out of questions for each other so we're done too _

_New message: To Ichigo, Usagi, Mikan_

_Katou and I are done. So what do we do now? Yuji_

_New message: To Usagi-chan, Mikan-chan, Yuji-kun_

_How about we play a game of Truth or Dare? _

_We're in _

**Me: okay I'm done with the second chapter.**

**Ichigo: It looks great**

**Makato: Yeah good job you made it long.**

**Me: Yep and this story is going into a third chapter I will keep writing so please review. **


	3. Remembering it all

**Me: Hi! I'm back and I'm back and I bring a new chapter with me.**

**Makato: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE SINCE THE END OF LAST MONTH!**

**Me: Sorry but I was at Band camp for two weeks and didn't have the time or energy to write anything and I just got back to school so cut me some slack, will you?**

**Ichigo: Calm down Makato, Raven-chan. She came back to update the story after a while so it's okay.**

**Me: Oh, Ichigo you so understand how it can be hard to get everything done!**

**Makato: Fine so anyway Ichigo, it's your turn.**

**Ichigo: Hehe! Okay! ****MoonRaven15 does not own Yumeiro Patissiere! XD**

Sitting in a quite gym was not how the middle schoolers thought they would spend their day. The other students were in classes doing whatever the told them to do, and then there was the eight students playing a game of "Truth or Dare".

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Ichigo asked looking at everyone around her. No one wanted to speak out and be first. "Okay I guess I'll go. Andou-kun, 'truth or dare'?"

Andou thought about which to choose. "I pick truth."

"Okay, why do you study at St. Marie Academy?"

Ichigo already know his answer but it was the only thing she could think to ask him.

"I have a very good reason for attending St. Marie. I've grown up around the Japanese sweet my family make and sales. I want to try to combine what I learned at home and at St. Marie to make sweets using both."

The way Andou smiled while saying his dream showed everyone how hard he had been trying for years.

So they game went on and on until after a lot of truths and very few dares it was Mikan's turn. Mikan and Usagi had been planning this since Ichigo asked if they wanted to play the game. Since everyone mostly kept saying truth they changed the rules.

"Ichigo-chan 'Dare or Dare'?"

"Well I guess I have no choice but to pick dare. So what is my dare?"

Mikan and Usagi looked at each other, giving one another a grin. Ichigo could tell from their looks they had been planning something. She always knew they were up to something when they looked at each other and grinned.

"Ichigo-chan I dare you to kiss Kashino-kun on the lips up on the stage."

"EHHH!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO KISS ON THE STAGE!?" Ichigo yelled at her two friends as she suddenly stood up.

Kashino sat next to Ichigo with a stunned look on his face. Ichigo looked down at him and pleaded with her eyes, "_Kashino please help me. I can tell that you may not want to but please, will you help me?"_

Kashino gave into her plead and stood up.

"We just have to kiss up on the stage, is that right? Come on Ichigo."

When she heard him call her name she blushed and looked down so the others couldn't see her face.

"You told me to call you Ichigo right since everyone in your house is an Amano."

Yuji looked at Kashino who had grabbed Ichigo's hand. He was try not to stand up and run to punch Kashino.

"I'm sorry about this Kashino. I didn't think they would make us kiss in front of them. To tell you the truth I was going to try and kiss you later when we were alone. I wanted to see if that would help you regain your memories of us together."

When Kashino heard Ichigo say she was going to kiss him when they were alone he remembered what she had told him earlier.

"_**No! You can't! They might not believe me like you do unless I have proof and I have something I want to try to help you remember me." " Can we wait until it's just the two of us so the others don't make fun of us?"**_

"_Could this be what she wanted to try and help me remember her?" _

"Make it look like you're confessing your love for each other!" Mikan and Usagi shouted once the brunette and blond were in the middle of the stage.

Ichigo and Kashino were both blushing a deep red that they couldn't hide from the others. They were all standing in front of the stage staring at the two who were standing hand-in-hand. Yuji was about to run up on to the stage and tell Ichigo how he felt but was suddenly stopped frozen where he stood as he heard words come from Ichigo's lips.

"Kashino, I love you I don't want to be apart from you ever!"

"Amano, I feel the same way please stay with me forever!"

"Makato."

"Ichigo."

Before anyone knew it they two were connected by the lips and it seemed like nothing was going to break them apart from each other. All the memories of 'A Group' and 'Team Ichigo' came back to Kashino as soon as his lips meet Ichigo's. Soon the two broke apart and where staring into each other's eyes. Ichigo saw the look of joy on Kashino's face.

"ICHIGO!" Kashino quickly embraced Ichigo in a hug.

"MAKATO!" Ichigo hugged Kashino back with tears running down her face.

"_He remembers me! I knew if I could kiss him just once he would remember me!"_

Kashino and Ichigo stood on the stage in each other's arms hugging for a while. The others just stood below watching the two wondering what was going on.

"Ichigo-chan do you know Kashino-kun or something!" Usagi stepped forward forcing Ichigo to break away from Kashino.

"Eh? Uhmm… Well. Yes I do. Kashino Makato and I are Pen-Pals, right Kashino?" She knew this was a horrible lie but it was all she could think of at the time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We've been talking for a while but I didn't think I would be able to meet her here." He

"Ma-kun, you never told use about this. You never hide stuff from us." Andou said looking at Kashino.

"Kashino, I never saw you writing a message to anyone and I've been your room-mate for a while." Hanabusa stepped forward as he spoke.

"Well you were either a sleep or somewhere else when I emailed her." Kashino kept a straight face while still going along with Ichigo's lie.

"The more we kept messaging each other the more we fell in love with one another. I was planning on tell Kashino how I felt when I saw him. We had sent each other pictures and all so I knew what he looked like." Ichigo was looking at Kashino so no one but he could see that what she was saying a lie.

"Okay I've had enough of this!" Yuji jumped on the stage and stepped between Ichigo and Kashino. "Ichigo I can kind of understand that you had to kiss him because of Mikan and Usagi but I can't just stand there watching you with another guy anymore. Ichigo I love you! I always have! You never seemed to notice before, did you?"

Ichigo tried to back away from Yuji without any luck. Yuji kept taking a step toward her for each step she took back.

"Please stay back Yuji-kun. I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I love Kashino." Ichigo tried to run around Yuji to get back Kashino but Yuji caught her hand. "Mikan-chan, Usagi-chan please help me! KASHINO…"

Ichigo was cut off suddenly by a kiss from Yuji.

Kashino looked at the as the girl he loved was forced to kiss another guy. Rage filled Kashino and he was about to punch Yuji when he stopped when Ichigo slapped Yuji.

"Ichigo, do you really what to be with him, some guy you don't even know, then me, the only guy who has always been there for you." Yuji looked down. Shock and anger filled his heart.

"Yes! I love him! He is the only one I could ever choose. We've been through a lot together." Ichigo was crying as she let out her feelings.

Yuji let go of Ichigo's hand and turn to face Kashino. Out of nowhere Yuji ran and punched Kashino.

"KASHINO!" Ichigo, Andou, Hanabusa, and Rumi all said unison as the blond hit the stage.

Ichigo ran around Yuji so she could get to Kashino.

"Kashino, are you alright? Please open your eyes Kashino."

"Ow, that hurt. Ichigo, are you okay?" Kashino saw that he was in Ichigo's arms.

"Yuji, you went too far." Usagi had walked up on stage and stared at her brother. "You had no right to hit Kashino-kun. For your rudeness you will be punished and you will apologize to Kashino-kun and Ichigo-chan."

"I'll apologize to Ichigo but not that shorty. Ichigo I am sorry about what I did. I won't do it again."

"Usagi-chan I would like to give Yuji his punishment this time if it's okay with you." Ichigo had stood up and helped Kashino stand.

"Go ahead Ichigo-chan, after all it was you and Kashino-kun he hurt." Usagi and Mikan had walked over to stand by the friend.

"Yuji-kun for your punishment, you shall apologize to Kashino and help him, Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun when Usagi-chan, Mikan-chan and I can't. You shall not talk to me for the rest of the day either."

Kashino walked to Ichigo to comfort her and to wipe away her tears of anger. The two of them walked off of the stage, Ichigo holding on to Kashino's arm.

"Kashino I'm sorry I hit you. I promise to help you and your friends while you're studying here at our school."

"Thank you Sakura." Kashino replied in a nice tone trying not to sound rude.

"Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun, and Katou-san I'm sorry for how my brother acted. I shall try and make sure he doesn't do it again."

"It's okay Usagi-chan. Kashino is tougher then you think and he can control his temper." Hanabusa tried to make to girl feel better.

Hanabusa pulled a rose out of nowhere and handed it to Usagi hope it would make her smile.

Usagi blushed at the sudden gift from the boy. "Thank you Hanabusa-kun, but it's not Kashino-kun I'm really worried about, its Ichigo-chan. Ever since I first meet her back in kindergarden she has never really been that strong. She used to cry a lot and would be teased by some of the other kids in our class."

Usagi had a worried look on her face while she looked over at her brunette friend who was now sitting next to a wall talking with Kashino.

"Usagi-chan is right, I've really only knew Ichigo-chan since our fourth year in elementary school, and she never hit someone or even stood up to someone like that." Mikan had left to go get a basketball and then came back. "How about we play a different game to lighten up the mood huh?"

XxXxX

Ichigo was sitting beside Kashino holding his hand making sure he was okay after what had just happened.

"Ichigo, how did we end up here? I don't really understand I have all the memories of things that haven't happened yet and what happened normally except for today." Kashino was trying to piece together what was going on.

"I'm not sure either. Yesterday I was in my room at St. Maria and this morning I was in my old room at home with my old middle school uniform. Next you Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun, and Rumi-chan were all here. I didn't understand but was so happy to see you."

A single tear escaped from Ichigo's eye and Kashino wiped it away for her. He gently held her in hopes of making her feel better.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll try and get things back to hoe they were. If not then the two of us can just start our lives together again, okay?"

Ichigo looked into Kashino's eyes and nodded.

XxXxX

Everyone went throughout the rest of the day sitting through classes and everything else. Finally it was time to go home.

"Momma, papa, Natsume, I'm home and I brought the student from St. Maria with me." Ichigo cheered after she reached her house.

"Welcome home Ichigo, could you take our guests into the living room please, I'll be there soon." Her mother called from the kitchen.

Ichigo's father and younger sister were sitting in the living room when the five middle schoolers walked in. After showing those to the room Ichigo ran upstairs to change out of her school uniform. She put on her light pink dress with a cream colored long sleeve under it and went back down stairs and sat next to Kashino. Her mother was still in the kitchen making something for their guests.

"Ichigo, Natsume, can you come and help me with this?"

"Coming mama." The two sisters answered at the same time and then ran to help their mother.

"Welcome to our house! We hope you will make yourselves feel right at home here!" The whole family cheered to welcome the four teenagers.

"Ichigo, Natsume, while your father and I set up for the party to two take them to see where they will be sleeping."

"We will." Natsume answered their mother so she would be sure they would.

"Katou-san you'll be staying in this room with Onee-chan and I. Kashino-kun, Andou-kun, and Hanabusa-kun you'll be staying here in my room. No worries I've already taken out my things so you wound accidentally see something you don't want to." Natsume smiled to reassure the boys. "Your things arrived yesterday and we put them in here this morning for you. We'll let you guys change while we show Katou-san how our room is."

"You can call me Rumi. It's better, sounds like we're friends that way." Rumi smiled at the sisters

The three girls walked to Ichigo's room. Before going in Ichigo stopped to see Kashino had also stopped to take one more look at her before going to change.

XxXxX

After the party was over and everything was cleaned up Ichigo went outside in front of the house to sit on the steps to think.

"_I wonder what happened. What happened yesterday before I went to bed? What did I do?"_ So many questions were going through her head. She didn't know how they were going to be answered but she was going to find out.

"Ichigo are you feeling okay?" Kashino had walked out to find her sitting on the steps in front of the house.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

"Are you still worried about what happened to have made us come here?"

"Yeah, Makato do you think that we'll be able to go back to how things were?"

Kashino put his hand on Ichigo's, "Yeah I think we will."

"Ichigo, I need to run to the store and buy some things that we'll need in the morning." Her mother had come out of the house. "Kashino-kun, can you go with her and make sure she gets everything."

"Sure." Ichigo got up, got the list from her mother, grabbed Kashino's hand and left for the store.

"You know what Makato?" Ichigo looked at him with a smile.

"What?"

"It feels like we're on a date right now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it kind of does." Kashino looked at her with a smile as well. "But all we're doing is running errands for your mother."

They only took a short while to get what they needed and then started to walk back to Ichigo's house. Kashino was carrying everything even thought Ichigo had offered to help him. After a while they were almost back to the house and it was peacefully Ichigo and Kashino were talking happily. Ichigo and Kashino were standing at the cross-walk waiting for the light to change. Someone who had walked right behind then accidently pumped into Ichigo pushing her into the ongoing traffic. Before Kashino could catch Ichigo a car had hit her. Ichigo saw nothing but dark after that.

XxXxX

Next thing Ichigo knew she woke up looking up at a white ceiling. She didn't remember how she got there but wasn't really concerned at the moment. She slowly moved her head to look around the room. Moving her hands to see if she had any feelings she noticed it felt like she was touching someone's head. Looking down to see she saw what looked like to be a blond headed boy. Slowly sitting up for a closer look she saw that it was Kashino. Kashino was asleep at the edge of her bed. Ichigo saw that the Kashino that was asleep in front of her was the high school one. By the looks of it he had been there for days. Picking at the few strands of his hair that were in his face Kashino began to wake up.

Waking up to find a girl messing with his hair made Kashino extremely happy.

"Ichigo! Thank goodness that you're awake!" Kashino grabbed the girls hand and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Makato, what happened where am I?" Ichigo looked at him trying to find out what was going on.

"Ichigo, you're in the hospital. You were at cooking practice alone one afternoon working on something. That whole week you had been over worked but you didn't really let anyone know. You fainted in the kitchen classroom and luckily for you I was on my way there. Vanilla came flying at me crying and screaming all crazy like saying…"  
_**"Kashino, you have to help! Ichigo….Ichigo…She fainted and hit her head on the counter. Please help her!"**_

"I ran as fast as I could after that. As soon as I was in the room I ran over to you picked you up and ran you to the nurse's office. After that you were brought to my family's hospital. Ichigo you were asleep for almost two weeks. I stayed by your side everyday saying I wouldn't leave until you woke up."

Ichigo felt her head and could feel where the bump was.

"_Thank goodness that was all a dream. I don't what I would do if Makato forgot about me."_

"Ichigo after what happened I realized how much I would miss you if you ever left me. I never want to be apart from you again. That's why I asked to Chairmen if you and I could share a room together so I could keep a close eye on you after you get out of here. That's also why I bout this." Kashino pulled out a small box and opened it. Getting down on one knee beside Ichigo's bed. "Amano Ichigo I know the day may be a few years off. Will you marry me? I want to always be with you, so what do you think?"

This brought tears to Ichigo's eyes. She could tell how much Kashino loved her by what he was doing.

"YES! I will marry you Makato! I love you so much." Ichigo was so happy and knew she was the luckiest girl in the world right now.

Kashino stood up and placed the ring on Ichigo's finger and gently kissed her.

"I love you too."

**Me: I'm so sorry it was late. I finally finished this story. I'll try to have the next chapter out before the end of next month. Thank you all for waiting. Pleases review and tell me what you think. And please look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. The Surprise Part 1

**Me: Hi everyone I'm back. So I realized that I really need to post something again since it's been like FOREVER since my last update. I'm really sorry about that I actual wrote a chapter for Christmas but never got the chance to post it up so I'll save that for next year. Anyways here is a new chapter and I will definitely try to post more from now on. Warning I am going to write this in fppov (1****st**** person point of view for those of you who like to sleep during English class) and this takes place in Paris and Japan. And a warning that there will most likely be grammar problems.**

**So without further ado I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

_**June 1**__**st**_

I was sitting on a bench listening to music at school. It was a beautiful day and there wasn't much to do. We were just about to get out for summer break. I couldn't wait to return to Japan to see my family. Even Vanilla and the other Sweets Spirits were going to go home to the Sweets Kingdom to relax over the break. They had gone back home a couple days before the break commenced. Exams were over and thanks to Kashino helping me study they seemed easy. With all this going on I wasn't really happy, and I wasn't sure why. Today was the LAST day of school. I knew I wasn't going to miss Henry-Sensei that much maybe half way through the break. I started to walk around the huge campus that I had come familiar with. I ran into my classmates and friends I made while in Paris.

"Au revoir Ichigo vous voir après la pause" (Good-bye Ichigo see you after the break) called two girls from my class.

"Au revoir, Sophie. Au revoir, Mary." I replied and continued walking.

I ran into almost every one of my friends making their way to the gate to start their breaks, the main word being ALMOST. For some reason I couldn't find the guys. I knew they hadn't gone home yet because they never leave the school without me. They said something about protecting me from all the dangerous French guys. I knew they just didn't want me to get into trouble like I did with Rick.

I look down at my music player and see that it is playing _"__Sweet Romance__"_ I have really loved this song ever since Rumi-chan sent me a link to it in an e-mail. I really missed her and couldn't wait to go visit her over the break.

As the song ended I started to take my earphones out when someone grabbed my hand. To my surprise there was a blond standing behind me.

"Kashino! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, Andou-kun, and Hanabusa-kun. "

"We had a few things to finish before we headed home. Now come on Amano Hanabusa and Andou are waiting for us at the gate." He started to walk away but then turned to wait for me to catch up.

"I'm coming" I called and caught up to him and we continued walking. "I can't believe summer break is here. Are you going to go back home for a while and visit your uncle?" I asked him to break the silence.

"Maybe for a couple weeks for some more training, then I'll most likely return here for the rest of the break." Kashino said looking straight ahead.

"If you want I can ask my uncle to let you help out in my grandmother's old shop. I'm sure he could use some help, that is, if you want to." I replied with I slight blush I don't think he noticed. "I was going to go and make some of my Sourire de l'Ange's to sell. I'm sure you could find some new ideas for sweets there."

"I might take you up on that offer Amano."

Kashino didn't turn back as he spoke.

"Well, my flight leaves at 12 tomorrow. Let me know if you'll be joining me, okay?"

We meet up with Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun and left for our apartment.

_**June 2**__**nd**_

I woke up early and made sure I had my things packed, I didn't want to be missing anything. I didn't need to worry about calling a cab this morning because Henry-Sensei had offered to drive me to the airport. He said that it was part of taking care of me like he promised and wanting to see me off. With everything ready I went and made breakfast.

Andou-kun was the first to come out of his room, "Good morning Amano-san."

"Good morning, Andou-kun. Just in time breakfast is ready. I'll go get Hanabusa-kun and Kashino." I walked towards Hanabusa-kun's door and knocked on it. "Hanabusa-kun! Breakfast is ready!" I did the same thing at Kashino's door, "Kashino! Breakfast is ready!"

"Good morning, Ichigo-chan! What have you made for us today?"

"It's nothing much just some eggs, bacon, and French toast."

I walked over to Kashino's door to try and get him to come out again.

"It's not like him to over sleep, I wonder what wrong."

"Ma-kun might just be tired that all. We'll let him sleep for a little longer." Andou-kun said with a clam smile.

"Okay." I said and with that we ate our meal.

15mins later Henry-Sensei knocked on our door and he took my bags out to his car. As we all stood outside I said bye to Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun. Kashino never did come out of his room that morning. On our way to the airport Henry-Sensei asked me if I was happy about going back to Japan. I told him I was and that I was going to help my Uncle Hikaru in my grandmother's old shop.

We got to the airport 10mins before my flight left so I said good bye to Sensei and went check in. I was about to board that plan but right in front of the gate I saw a familiar looking blond.

"Kashino, what are you doing here? I thought you were still asleep in your room back at the apartment."

"No, I left before anyone woke up. I was just going to go home but then thought that since I really hate it there and my day is never complete without seeing you or working by your side I thought I would trade my for a later flight and go with you to your grandmother's shop." Kashino had a coy smile on his face.

My mouth was still hanging wide open as Kashino shut it, took my ticket, grabbed my hand, and boarded the plane. We found two empty seats facing the airport and Kashino put me next to the window.

I was still surprised but I my mind went off it momentarily as the plane stared to take off and I saw Henry-Sensei waving good-bye to me. I waved back and said a silent bye to France until I would be back.

* * *

**Me: I know this might be short but I plan on writing more for this please review what you think. Once again I'm sorry about taking so long to update I just have a lot of things going on in my life right now but summer vacation is almost here just about 5 more weeks and after that I'm free to write more. ;D**


End file.
